To Serve and Protect : Prologue
by MegDavis
Summary: Officer Ty Davis and the Camelot crew have their first run in with Jaxon, a kid with a troubled life. The rating is for discriptive language about an accident. This is a first from me, so constructive r&r would be appreciated.
1. Running

**To Serve and Protect : ****Prologue**

Dedicated to Chris and Ash! You guys are the best!! Thanks for all the help and encouragement! This wouldn't be up if it wasn't for y'all!

Disclaimer: The characters of Third Watch, sadly do not belong to me, but Jaxon and any others that I've made up do!

Note: This is my first fan fiction for the viewing public, so go easy on me and I hope you enjoy it! And please, constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks! Later Dayz!

Summary: Officer Ty Davis and other members of the Camelot crew have their first run in with a kid named Jaxon.

**Chapter 1: Running**

_Skreeeech!_ Sully slammed on the breaks as the figure of a small boy came running out in front of the RMP within inches of the hood.

"What the ---," Sully yelped as he tried to calm his heart from racing at the sight of the kid.

"Whoa! Good eye, Sully! That was a close one! Man, whatever happened to teaching kids to look both ways before crossing the street?" Ty Davis replied equally as shocked at the sight of the kid.

"HEY! Come back here!! Don't you run away from me!" The voice of a man yelling after the kid came through the rolled down windows of the RMP.

"Davis!?" Sully replied, without even a glance at his partner, knowing what was about to go down.

"I'm on it!" Davis said as he jumped out of the car and took off after the kid. Sully flipped on the lights and siren as he followed the pursuit in the RMP.


	2. Caught On A Wire

**Chapter 2: Caught on a Wire**

"Hey Kid! Stop running! You're only making it worse for yourself!" Davis called to the kid as he ran after him.

But regardless of Davis' warnings, the kid did not slow as he made his way through the winding streets of the giant city. Running as though his life depended on it; he ran into an alley hoping to loose Davis, but his luck wasn't that good. There was a chain linked fence at the end of the alleyway and he was trapped with Davis hot on his heels. He quickly summed up his options: either go for the fence or risk getting caught and taken back to _him_. Looking behind, Davis rounded the corner and came running into the alley. There was his answer. He decided to go for it. The kid quickly ran up to the fence, grabbed onto it and began scrambling as fast as he could, hoping to get up it before Davis got to him. As he reached for the top of the towering fence, Davis was at his feet. But before Ty could even touch him, the kid slipped, causing the barbed wire to slash through his worn out jeans, and continue its drive, deep into the flesh of his thin little leg.

"Aaahhhhooww!" The kid screamed out in pain. His first instinct was to struggle and he cried out in pain again as he found that his instinct only made things worse; burying the barbed wire deeper into his thigh. Davis quickly grabbed a discarded wooden crate, and using it to make himself taller, he became more even with the kid, as he was going to attempt to lift the boy higher up off the fence so that the pressure of the kid's weight would be lifted off of the digging barbed wire. But before Davis could really get the right footing to pull off his plan to help, the kid; (in now excruciating pain) fell forward; at which time his weight caused him to be ripped apart from the grasp of the barbed wire and flip over, landing in a bone crunching heap on the other side of the fence. The thud was followed shortly by yet another cry from the small boy, only this time it was worse because of the emotional agony felt behind the terrified scream. Ty could definitely tell that the kid was in worse pain than before. And he only hoped that it was just from the fall.

Davis quickly pulled himself up and over the fence, quickly clearing the barbed wire, to land on the other side next to the boy. Now, before kneeling down to help the kid, Ty, catching a better look, quickly made a mental note of the boy's appearance. Although he didn't know for sure, the kid looked as though he couldn't be any older than about seven. He also got the impression that the kid was doing all he could do distract himself from the pain. Except for the harsh intakes of breath through clenched teeth every now and again, along with the earlier cry at the moment of impact, the kid was now completely quite. He seemed to be refusing to accept the pain. Instead, slightly rocking himself as he laid there sideways on the pavement, he concentrated on something else in his thoughts. He cradled and held his wounds, as though holding himself together, as he shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. But concentrating on what? Ty guessed, on becoming in control of his quick breathing. Yet the grimace on his face told Ty that the pain was definitely there, no matter how much the kid tried to hide it. He also noticed that the boy looked like he was being swallowed by his clothes, which wasn't good, because on top of being big and baggy they also looked like they had been tossed through a shredder; and those two things combined and placed on a stick thin kid during a New York fall season, was only asking for trouble. Not to mention his shoes, which weren't in any better shape. Davis also saw that the large gash on his left leg was not the only cut that the kid had recently received. Apparently the kid also had a busted lip, another cut above his left eye and his right eye was swollen with a rainbow of colors. Davis wasn't exactly sure how he could have gotten those markings from the fence incident, but then again the kid _did_ have quite a nasty fall, so maybe it was possible. At least that's what Davis found himself hoping for.

"Hey, kid. You're going to be ok, alright? Just sit still ok, don't move... Sully, I've got him in an alley off of King's Avenue. By Gentry's Market. And we're gonna need a bus. The kid has sustained some injuries from a pretty bad fall." Davis called over his radio.

"10-4. Davis. I'll be there soon," Sully voiced over the radio.

"10-4. Boy 55-3. To King's Avenue, in the alleyway of Gentry's Market."

Soon Sully arrived, leaving the RMP parked out on the street, followed by Alex and Bobby, geared with stretcher and all.


	3. The Arrival

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

"What happened?" Alex inquired upon seeing Davis kneeling by a small boy, with Sully standing over them.

"Humpty-Dumpty had a great fall," Sully remarked off hand, before thinking about it.

"What?" Bobby asked, pulling on the gloves and kneeling down to start working with the kid.

"He fell. The kid tried to jump the fence and got caught, and before I could get to him to help him down he flipped over the top and fell... here." Davis explained as he moved to the other side of the kid, so that Bobby could get a look at him. "That barbed wire cut into his thigh pretty good, on his left leg. And I think he might've broken his right arm. At least that's what he landed on when he fell."

"Right. Well..." Bobby moved to check the kid out. "Hey kiddo. I'm Bobby. And this is Alex. And the guy that's with you is Davis and that's Officer Sullivan, over there."

"Hey," Alex said flashing a smile towards the kid hoping to make him feel more at easy, though she found that it didn't matter because the kid still had his eye squeezed shut.

"Can you tell us your name?" Bobby continued to talk to the kid as he checked him over. The kid remained silent and Ty shrugged, shaking his head a little when Bobby looked up at him. "Or not. That's ok too. If you don't mind that we call you kid?"

There was a slight pause before the kid said Jaxon through clenched teeth.

"Jackson, huh? That's a cool name," Bobby continued.

"It's spelled with an X," the kid hissed, peeping at what Bobby was doing. Right then, Bobby tried to move the surrounding material of the kid's pants from around his cut. Jaxon gasped shortly in pain before he slapped his teeth shut again and flinched away from Bobby.

"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry! I'm sorry Jaxon. I didn't mean to hurt you," Bobby reacted, as he tried to figure out how he was going to be able to get to that cut. He exchanged glances with Alex before continuing. "Ok. Now Jaxon, I need you to listen to me, I can't get to the cut on your leg because of your pants, and because of how high the cut goes, we're going to see if we can't just get to it by lowering your pants a little. Ok buddy?"

"Wha - No!" Jaxon jerked away, as best he could on the ground. His eyes flew open as a flash of terror overcame the look of concentration he had earlier, but the terror was quickly replaced with a forced look of toughness. "I'm fine. You don't need to do that."

"Hey, ok. Ok Jaxon we won't do that. Bad idea. So this is what we'll do instead, I'm just going to cut your jeans open a little more, just enough so that we can at least put a bandage on your cut ok. And as I do that, Alex is going to set a splint for your arm ok. I promise we'll have you looking as good as new soon! But first we're going to lift you up onto this gurney ok." Bobby promised as he got the necessary supplies out of his bag to work on Jaxon's leg.

Jaxon, looked back at Davis, almost as though he was asking permission with his eyes, but for only a moment, as he just as quickly turned away and looked at the ground. A moment later he ever so slightly nodded an ok, and Davis helped Bobby lift Jaxon onto the gurney while Alex kept his arm and head steady. They began strapping him down to the bed which made Jaxon nervous. Ty, catching a hint of nervousness in Jaxon's eyes, took the boy's small hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Jaxon's eye flashed towards Davis, and the nervousness that had been threatening to show on his face was quickly replaced by the same forced toughness from earlier, although his eyes still told Davis that he was glad the officer had taken his hand.

They rolled the gurney back to the bus, loaded the equipment, and were about to load Jaxon in, when Davis felt Jaxon's tiny fingers tighten around his huge hand. Davis looked down at Jaxon and was instantly told by the look in his eyes that he didn't want to be left.

"Hey, Sully, I think I'm going to ride with them. If that's ok with you guys," Davis called over his shoulder. With a nod from Bobby he helped lift the gurney as he climbed in the ambulance.

Shutting the doors with a bang, Alex climbed into the driver's seat.

"You think you can handle this big ol' rig?" Bobby teased from the back, as he hooked Jaxon up to an IV.

"Shut up and pay attention to what you're doing," Alex replied, starting the rig and putting it into drive.

Bobby took out the scissors and began cutting away the fabric from around Jaxon's cut, trying his best not to damage the already ripped jeans. But in the end, wound up having to cut the entire pant leg open from the waste to the knee in order to really get to the cut well enough to clean it.

Davis was watching Bobby work as they rode along until he noticed that Jaxon's grip was becoming lighter. He looked up at Jaxon to see the boy trying to fight of the heaviness of his eyelids, but soon lost the battle and fell into a surprisingly quick, deep sleep. _Tough kid_ Davis thought as the ambulance continued on its way to Mercy Hospital.


End file.
